


Quick Learner

by Midnighttears



Category: Green Day
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hypnotism, M/M, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: When Mike introduces Tre to the hypnosis kink, Tre gets a devious idea





	Quick Learner

"So, are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Mike asked. " I know you're new to this and it can-" "It's fine Mikey I can handle it." Tre interrupted. Tre had to admit this was new to say the least but he was curious none the less. Mike sighed, he was nervous himself, he was scared that Tre wouldn't be into this and it would scare him off or something would go wrong with the hypnosis. 

"Alright then, if you insist." Mike sighed pulling out the pocket watch and turning to Billie who was kneeling waiting to be hypnotized. As soon as he saw the pocket watch, his eyes lit up and his smile grew. "Aww, someone's excited." Mike said with a smirk. "Watch the spiral Bill, feel it pull you in..." Mike said in a hypnotic tone, almost instantly luring in Billie. "That's it...fall into a deep... ** _trance_**." Mike commanded as Billie slipped into a trance with ease. "Alright pet, now...you shall obey Tre is now also your master when I snap my fingers, 3, 2, 1,"  _ **snap**_. And like that, it looked as if Billie some how went deeper in trance. "Ok Tre, he's all ours, what now?" Mike asked with a smirk.

Tre thought about it for a second but then he got an idea. "Hey, can i take a closer look at the watch for a second, I want to get familiar with it." Tre asked. Mike handed over the watch as Tre pretended to examine the watch. "Y'know, i heard these watches work on even the most dominate people." Tre said with a bit of mystery to his tone.

"Oh? Well, I never heard that but I gues-" Mike was interrupted by Tre pinning him to the bed. Mike's eyes widened as both his arms were pinned by one of Tre's hands, as his other free hand help the watch he was 'examining'. "Tre, what the hell?! Wh-what are you doing?" Mike asked a bit panicked but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't aroused. 

"What's it look like Mikey, I'm gonna hypnotize you." Tre said with a smirk as he started to sway the watch. "Look at it Mikey, look how relaxing this is, how pleasing to the eye it is." Tre started out. He needed to try some thing similar to Mike's strategy that he used on Billie.

"N-no, I don't wanna, you look at it." Mike stuttered, he shut his eyes to avoid being hypnotized. "Dammit Tre, this wasn't part of our agreement." Mike grumbled. That's when he heard the watch stop swaying the watch. He opened his eyes only to be met with a smirk.

"Oh Mikey, we didn't shake on it" Tre said with a devilish grin. Mike looked unamused, of course he'd use a reason like that to get away with this bullshit. Tre pulled out the pocket watch again and start swaying it back and forth. "And do you really want to miss out on being hypnotized, I can feel you're boner dude, and how come you aren't fighting back, huh? You could easily overpower me, unless you wanted to submit to me." Tre said as his smirk grew into a slightly crazed smile. Tre  _did_ make a point as Mike started to feel sleepy as he stared into the spiral.

"I...I..." Mike could feel himself lose himself to the spiral. He wanted to say something witty but he as falling asleep. " Just g-gotta stay...stay...awa..awake" Mike had to wake up, he was falling asleep thanks to the damn spiral. 

"That's it Mikey...fall deeper into your trance, just relax. Just submit to the spiral. Just obey me." Tre said trying to sound as hypnotic as possible, but judging from Mike's dazed expression, it seemed to be working. ' **Aw, he's so cute** ' Tre thought but he had to focus, he need a phrase or something to get mike in and out of a trance. " Ok Mike, when I say 'submit to me' and snap my fingers, that wil now be your keyword to fall in and get out of trance. Understand?" Tre comanded. 

"Y-yes" Mike mumbled. 

"Alrighty,  _ **Submit to me**_." and with that, Tre snapped his fingers and stopped swaying the watch. Looking down at Mike, he noticed he had a similar look on his face compared to Billie, very obedient looking but had a sleepy vibe to them. In fact Tre didn't even know he could hypnotize. Well he guessed anyone could but all he did was just copy what Mike did to Billie and just added his own twist on it. He was glad Mike didn't fight him against this, probably would over throw him and hypnotize him. Too bad Mike was a kinky little boy to fight back. But now was the time to not only have fun with one hypnotized boy, but two.    


End file.
